


Life Can Only Be Lived Forwards

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Community: mcuflashmeme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments you don't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Can Only Be Lived Forwards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Personal Is Not The Same As Important](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436983) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



> Written for the MCU Flashmeme Challenge, Week 16 - "a story that starts with a gunshot". I felt like a bit of angst. :)

_There are moments you don't forget._

 

Fingertips tapping your chest before the hand falls away, brilliance and genius and heart forever lost.

The bolt of blue that throws him backwards through the hole in the side of the train, his cry and yours torn away by the blowing wind.

The way she steps back, her expression dazed as her hands come away from her chest, bloody, as your own heart seizes and your team’s horror echoes over the comms.

* * *

 

_There are people you can’t reach._

 

The burning certainty of a madman – that you and he are the better men, greater than humanity, destined to rule the earth.

A being of metal and wire, neither human nor machine but something in between, who scorns you and your humanity.

Dark-bearded arrogance publicly expiating his sins, while your best friend watches with haunted and hunted eyes.

* * *

 

_There are things you can’t have back._

 

The years you lay in the ice while your friends and loved ones grew old in peace.

The camaraderie of the early days, when common history didn’t weigh you down.

Her unguarded expression – exasperation coloured with amusement, tinged with tenderness.

* * *

 

_There are actions you don’t regret._

 

It starts with gunshots; two rounds fired from an M24 sniper rifle, targeting a woman who unwittingly dragged you all back together again. A split and bitter team welded back together by her blood and the ties that bound her to you – personally, professionally.

One of your own, even if she’s not an Avenger.

Even if she doesn’t want you.

 


End file.
